Everyone's Got a Story
by CarmelaLake
Summary: After her parents are brutally murdered, Jessamine ignored the police investigation and starts digging into what happened, herself. She knows that it wasn't a person who did it, but she can't quite figure out what. In the midst of her own investigation, she bumps into two FBI agents. When she finds out what actually happened, her life spirals out of control and everything changes.


Alright guys, I apologize for how sucky this first chapter might be. I'm just getting back into Supernatural, and I had the idea. First story I've written in a while. Please give me constructive criticism in the reviews. I need it Thanks!

* * *

Honestly, my day had started out pretty normal. I had gotten up, gotten dressed and lounged around, reading all day. What I did almost everyday. Around 6:00, my best friend, Kat, had texted me, asking if I wanted to go to a party that night. Of course, I said yes, so I got dressed and went to the party. Drank a few Sweet Tea/Honey cocktails and came home. Nothing too special. It was a normal Friday night for me. However, the second I stepped into the back door of my Savannah farm house, I knew something was up.

"Momma? Daddy?" I called into the darkness. I felt around for the light switch in the kitchen. The light came on suddenly, almost blinding myself, from being used to the darkness. The kitchen didn't seem off. I still couldn't figure out what was out of place, or wrong. I tip-toed to my parents bedroom, down the dark hallway. I knocked on their bedroom door, but heard no response. Slowly opening the door, I looked inside. They looked fast asleep, but there was a feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.

"Mom? Daddy?" I asked again, this time turning on the light switch in their room. I gasped and everything went black.

* * *

I don't know how long it was since I fainted, but when I woke up, I was in my bed with tears streaming down my face. I had blood all over my Lilly dress, but I never remember actually waking up, and going to my parents…or at least what was left of them.

I heard people rustling around downstairs, so I got up and went downstairs, to see what was going on. I saw yellow "Crime Scene" tape, up in the doorway of their room, and the back door where I came in. I locked eyes with a police officer. Not saying a word, I sat down on the step. He came over and sat next to me.

"Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" he asked, acknowledging my messy hair, and eyeliner/tear streaked face. I looked like a mess. I felt worse.

"Like what? If I did that? No. I love-" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "loved both my parents. They are- were the best things in my life. Only reason I still live in this old house, still going to college right now is because of them. I don't want to leave them. I want to know who could just…do something like that" I started bawling again. When the mental picture of my parents in so many pieces, and all the blood, came back, I got up and rushed to my bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Maybe it was also a mix of the alcohol that I had, but the picture had done it. I wiped my mouth off, stood up a little bit straighter and went back down stairs.

"What do I have to do, to help figure out who did this?" I asked the same cop that I had been talking to. He looked me over.

"First off, I'm going to need to take DNA to rule you out as a suspect, and then, take your dress. It had your parents' blood on it," He said. I nodded.

"Do I have to come down to the station for that, or can I just take the swab here?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest, starting to get cold. The officer nodded.

"We can do it all here. Why don't you go up and find clothes, and come back down here and change?" he asked. I nodded and he followed me up stairs and to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top. I walked past the police officer and back downstairs to our hall half-bath to change out of the horrible dress and into the fresh PJ's. I stepped out as I slipped on my slippers that I always kept in there when it was cold. I handed the cop my dress.

"Here. I don't want it back when your done with it. Burn it, whatever." I said before going back upstairs to my room. I flopped back down and cried myself asleep…again.

* * *

The next morning still heard people rustling about downstairs. I hoped that maybe my parents' remains were gone out of my house. I went downstairs and saw my parent's laywer sitting at the breakfast bar, with a whole bunch of papers around her. I just kind of assumed that it was my parents will. Smelling the coffee she had made, I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass. I could feel her eyes on me, even as I turned around.

"What now?" I asked with a crack in my voice. I sipped my coffee and she sighed.

"Just try to adjust to living here. Your parents left you everything. And I mean everything. Your fathers firm, all of their accounts. Everything," She said. I nodded and sighed.

"Who's Dad's right hand man at his law firm?" I asked the women. What was her name? Lola?

"Jonathon? Why?" Lola asked as I continued sipping my coffee. I nodded

"Give him the firm. I'm not going into law anymore, but I want a percent of the profits, since it was my fathers. Oh, and list the house. I don't want to live here anymore without them. Give yourself a chunk of the profits for dealing with this. Whatever you charge, I trust you," I said as I went back up stairs to change into a t-shirt, jeans and my cowboy boots before throwing a camo hat on and grabbing my backpack and rushing downstairs and out of the house.

I ended up at the library, but I knew exactly what I was doing. I logged into the computer and started putting in key words about Mom and Dad's murder. Whoever did this, had a huge hatred for my parents, just from how many pieces they were in. I wanted to know who did this, now. Before the cops did, because I knew for a fact that I wouldn't know for a while if they had anything to do with it.

I typed in 'murder; organs ripped out", and dozens of hits came up, but there was one that caught my eye. The title had something in Spanish, but it also had the word, 'demon' in all caps. I clicked on the link and it was flashing, and blaring some kind of hard rock song. I started freaking out and closed it really quick, before I got in trouble. I was done. I got up and shut down the computer and rushed out of the library. I practically ran back to my house. Searching for my keys, I walked up the steps. I was sliding the key in the lock, when the door opened.


End file.
